1001 Arabian Nights
by Tokumei Shiroto
Summary: OMG! I'm not good at summaries! Well...its YoruSoi and... well theres an intro... rated T for later chapters...yuri, don't like don't read!
1. Intro

**Intro**

Based On: 1001 Arabian Nights by: Medieval Muslims & Oral Tradition

Also Based On: Mr. Tiggelaar's Social Science Lectures

Also Also Based On: My Boredom

**Y**es, it's YoruSoi and yes, it's poorly written (you be the judge) I'm not any good a summaries so:

It's YoruSoi

It's based on a book translated by a dead French person

It's yuri (no, it's not they're both guys, it's yaoi, they just have super-big man-boobs, no one believes me!!!)

"_It was modified over time but the first story ties all the stories together"_

_Mr. Tiggerlaar, about the 1001 Arabian Nights_

"_Every time Sinbad came back a little better than the beginning of the story"_

_-Mr. Tiggerlaar, about Voyages of Sinbad _


	2. Chapter One: The Mighty Sultan of Bagdad

**Nikko: Ha Ha Your Story is going to suck.**

**Me: Shut Up no one asked you, Bitch!!!**

**Sean, Carlos & Nikko: Shut Up! throws stuff at me**

**Me: Bitches!!! The world is so unfair! cuts myself thinks**

**Ha Ha you're going to pay!!! It's my story, dumbasses!! blows their heads off You're next!!!! HAHAHAHAHA points gun at you **

**I do not own bleach, but I wish I did, and if I did, I'd of made Yoruichi and Soi Fong guys ([not so secretly a yaoi fan). **

Chapter One: The Mighty Sultan of Baghdad

A tantalizing scream cut through the morning, no one was alarmed, they knew what it was, they all knew. Servants didn't even bother to look up from their work. He'd done it again, the almighty Sultan had once again deprived an unlucky soul from its family and now the soul was on its way to Hell. It had been like that over and over ever since the wife of the Sultan died, a young woman was wed to Him every night and killed the next morning. The Sultan was known all over the empire as a monster, a monster from the Clan of the Shihoun.

Yes, this was the truth of the mighty sultan of Baghdad. He was said to of been betrayed. It was many years before that this Sultan was born, it was a strange birth, for this child was never seen anywhere during the many visits of the royal family to the city. And if he was seen, the child would always have his face shrouded. Now, this strange birth was also peculiar for the fact it was not celebrated with the usual magnificent parades and marvelous ceremonies. Even with these strange occurrences this to-be Sultan was never particularly noticed. And when his father died, there was no mourning for the fact that he'd been a tyrant, a truly cruel man. His son, was expected to be no less.

The reign of this man was yet another strange occurrence, unlike his ancestors before him he ruled fairly. Under him, the empire entered a peaceful state, many reforms were made. Obviously, this was a kindly king, goodly in every way, many thought him the messenger from Allah. Though his face was never seen publicly, and he never spoke to the people, he gained the love and respect of all, tyranny, seemingly was of the past.

And this was when he was wed, to a woman he loved most of all. The Empire reached its greatest at this time. Stories were spread all over the land of the love he gave his wife. Then, not a year into the marriage, he'd found out of her betrayal. She'd planned to overthrow him, take his place, it was then, our beloved Sultan became a monster. She was killed and it led to this, innocent woman dying every morning, yes, he had become a monster and the Empire, was declining rapidly as was his humanity. This is the story of the Mighty Sultan of Baghdad.


	3. Chapter Two: A Proposed Cure

**Me: waves finger like a retard So far so good!**

**Chris: also waves finger Don't be a Ms. --**

**Me: Wait we're not supposed to say it, the walls are watching…looks at screen WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!! takes out gun and waves it wildly I'M NOT STRANGE!!!**

Chapter Two: A Proposed Cure

In this city of Baghdad, those nobles ate and slept well, they regretted nothing for all that they wanted was readily theirs. They fear nothing, no one for behind was them was the power of the monster Sultan. They knew their security was safe, their daughters too. All slept peacefully in marvelous home with the best of all things, while many were dire, sickly and rotting on the streets of this monster-held city. Yes, they had no regrets, all except one.

"The wedding tonight shall be most splendid of all, yes, Advisor Fong?"

The middle-aged man bowed low in the presence of the Sultan, dark eyes not daring to meet the Sultan's flashing ones. He had met the Sultan's gaze only once before and thought he was staring into the eyes of a beast. Cat-like was the sultan's eyes, a wild kind of sanity to them, almost none, one too barbaric to recognize as human.

"Yes it shall be most grand, Sultan."

The Sultan's eyes sparkled with the ferocity of something so beastly it made his advisor quiver with ice-cold apprehension. The Sultan's very words sounded like the drums of combat rolling smoothly from lips of a dead heart.

"Yes, thank you, Fong."

The advisor paced quickly from the Sultan's throne room he felt hot but his insides felt like ice, his stomach ached from everything the trepidation stirred up. This talk broke the already shattered equilibrium of his life. This tax the Sultan collected from him and only him.

"This work for the Sultan has taken toll on you, Father."

"At night I sometimes see the girls I sacrificed." The disturbed man smiled weakly at his daughter. She was what he lived for now.

"Might I say I have a suggestion?"

"And what is that, Shaolin?"

"_I_ may be the answer to your prayers."

"You are, a gift from Allah, in fact."

"The Sultan requires a bride tonight, does he not?" The burdened man looked up at his daughter, she was strong willed, he'd lost so much before this already. _What have you planned for me, great Allah?_

"Well? Father,"

He sighed. _What have you planned, indeed, Allah._

**Note: After this, the story is not going to be exactly like 1001 Arabian Nights only the backround of the story is like it. And I'm not oing to update in a while so be patient it'll most likely that a couple of days to a week.**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

BTW are my chapters too short????

I can make them longer!!!!!

Also, I'm not going to update until I get 5 reviews too…I want to be loved!!!!

JK I'm not a psycho


	5. Chapter Three: The Cure in Its Work

**YAY!!! I'm updating early, I was going to update on the 3****rd****… (I was bored)!!!! Thanks to Edge-keen blade for being my first commenterterter!!! I'm satisfied cause they weren't FLAMES…I do not like flames….smiles insanely BTW Edge, you can call me Emo if you want, the name is catchy… I'd tell you my real name but the floor has eyes and the walls have ears…. Oh and thanks to all my other commenterterters! Muslim history is very interesting, Arfie-chan. And being a psycho is more of a pastime than job for me but if I get paid to do that, even better! **

_**note: italics are thinking or emphasis (and the flash back in this chapter)**_

Chapter Three: The Cure in its Work

"I'm not interested in hearing any silly stories" the monster Sultan said coldly, no warmth coming from sun-gold eyes.

Shaolin didn't even flinch under the intense gaze of the Sultan.

Gold eyes studied carefully, the girl, the room, this situation. The Sultan was impressed, usually no one would even dare look him in the eyes, this woman was strong willed. _Like Her. _He smiled inwardly at vulgar thoughts that came to his head. He thought about who she was and dismissed those thoughts, not so, immediately.

"Then what are you interested in?"

"I'm surprised, your father said you volunteered for this," the Sultan paused changing the subject and taking in her reaction, a small almost unnoticeable frown, the corners of his lips lifted slightly as the lustful thoughts returned. "I trust you know what happens to the women…to _my_ women." His smirk grew bigger with that said, not that Shaolin can see as a silken cloth was covering his face.

"So you treat women betrothed to you as items, I see" Shaolin said challengingly, a slight smile appearing.

The Sultan licked his lips as if he can taste his prey already. "And nothing more… although, you I think of as more of a gift…but…why would you volunteer for, _this?_" His eyes never blinked while say this, examining Shaolin carefully, eyes scanning every inch of her, arms, legs, waist, neck, face, and her slight chest. He barely meant to hide his growing lust, not that he loved her in any way, he saw her as more of a toy, he can use then throw away. "Why would your father, knowing what happens at dawn, let his own daughter be subject to such…obligation?"

Shaolin's face gave nothing away as she replied, "No reason that I know of." Her voice was rather flirtatious, with eyes twinkling with purpose; the Sultan took it as her call to him and before Shaolin knew it she was pinned to the wall by her wrist. She struggled lightly.

"I'm going to take you tonight, you know, no matter who your father is, it is a shame though," he paused to pin her with both wrist in one hand "I've seen you when you were a child, you destined to do great things, charming and intelligent as a child, quite enchanting as an adult." He made to remove her top but she put up a struggle, managing to push the Sultan off her. "And quite strong, too" the sultan noted. Something came to mind when he was about to pounce his prey again, "And dangerous also…_Soi Fong, little bee_" Now, he got Shaolin's attention.

"You have no right to call me that name." she murmured, poison dripping from every word.

"Am I not the same Sultan as eleven years ago?"

--Flashback--

"_What's wrong, small one?"_

_Nine -year old Shaolin looked up at the masked person in front of her, eyes brim with tears, ebony hair in a mess. "I fell." She said "but I'm okay now." She tried her best to keep a composed face, not trusting to show weakness to the gold-eyed stranger._

"_Are you sure, small one?" Gold eyes were filled with concern._

"_Yes, and stop calling me small one, I'm going to be as big as my daddy one day! And I have a name you know, it's Shaolin" The nine year old said with as much strength she can muster without grimacing at the pain in her leg._

"_Shaolin…what's wrong?" Shaolin blushed sheepishly. _

"_Um…mister…do you mind helping me home?" Shaolin's face was the color of a cherry when the golden-eyed stranger burst into a fit of laughter. The masked stranger crouched down and motioned for her to get on._

_So… which way is your house?" _

_When they arrived to Shaolin's house the girl's father answered the door._

"_Good evening, Ambassador Fong." The veiled stranger greeted the old man as the door opened. The old man was about to bow when he realized who it was, when Shaolin realized she was home._

"_DADDY!"_

"_Shaolin! What were you doing with him?" He bowed the girl's head as he himself bowed. "Don't you know he is the Sultan?!?"_

"_There's no need for that, Fong."_

"_Y-you're the Sultan, are you really?!?" the young girl questioned excitedly as only a young girl can._

"_Yea, I am, though I wish I wasn't…the stress and paperwork is killer!" Shaolin laughed at that joke, she had got to know the masked sultan while he carried her home._

"_Shaolin after you're done talking with the Sultan you should get some sleep, okay, little bee?"_

"_Daddy! Don't call me that!" The old ambassador merely chuckled and went back in the house._

"_Little bee, huh…I'll remember that…" the Sultan said, amusement glinting in his eyes._

_The nine-year-old blushed and said "It comes from the name I want to change my name to…Soi Fong" she blushed deeper at the last two words._

"_Cool name… so… I'll see you later if I get the chance"_

"_Okay…Bye…"_

--Flashback End--

"No you aren't the same Sultan…you're a much different person…much different" Shaolin said with much sorrow.

"Yes, I guess I am different now…but…that doesn't change our situation…" He took a few steps toward Shaolin. Then everything happened simultaneously, a struggle, some wrestling and Shaolin ended up without a top.

The Sultan's veil drifted to the ground. Shaolin gasped.

**Sooooo I made it longer……………and I'll try to update soon but school is gonna start again after break…which is the seventh and I probably won't be able to update for some time…so be patient…and that's all… so HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!...oh and I probably wont update tomorrow or the day after or the day after cause my new clarinet is coming…glares WHATS WRONG WITH BAND!!!! NO IM NOT A FRIGGIN NERD!!!!!BAND RULES!!!!!!! Oh and I forgot to mention something…**

**GO HOLLENCREST ADVANCED BANDS!!!!!**

**For whoever's interested: I'm switching from flute to clarinet so I know nothing about the clarinet yet… BTW does anyone know what size reed I should start out on? THNX!!!**


	6. Chapter Four: Behold, The Mighty Sultan

**Happy New Year!!! --That's All-- I'm not talkative today…my sister sprained her leg and now she has all the attention…--…I want attention!!! BTW I changed my mind I will update today…my clarinet didn't come yet…**

**-**

Chapter Four: Behold, The Mighty Sultan of Baghdad

Shaolin looked at the tanned face no visible to her. The golden eyes were cold, calm, and rather knowing of what came next.

"T-this can't be…what tricks are you using, Sultan?!?" Shaolin stared in shock at the now revealed face. "You can't be--."

"Be what? A woman?" she paused ridding herself of the many layers of clothes that hid her ample chest, leaving only one layer on. "Or that I can't be myself…" she paused again wide smirk now able to be seen in all it's haughty, sadistic glory as the last word rolled off her lips "…_Yoruichi_" She looked up at Shaolin who was breathing heavily to contain her obvious anger. Yoruichi decided to add to it and said "It's the first time you saw me in over ten years and you don't even come and say 'Hi'" When Yoruichi looked up again she saw Shaolin rushing at her face set with a killing intent.

"YORUICHI!!!"

The golden-eyed Sultan sidestepped, making Shaolin trip, and placed a foot on Shaolin's back "How rude, attacking me when I try to teach you manners, Soi Fong, don't you respect your ---."

"Shut up!! Shut up!!" the grey of Soi Fong's (note I will refer Soi Fong as what Yoruichi calls her at that time in the story) eyes shone with burning hate even as she tried to compose herself after that out burst.

Yoruichi shifted so that Soi Fong felt her breath on the back of her neck. "You've grown, a lot…" Yoruichi whispered, lust returning at a tenfold being now unveiled and Soi Fong knowing who she really is. "Don't blame me for being the Sultan, my parents had me and my dad was the Sultan then…" she said, seeing the anger in So Fong's eyes.

"It doesn't really matter now, look" she pointed to the window, eyes closed. Yoruichi did as instructed and observed the rising Sun. Soi Fong opened her eyes. "Your servants will be waiting for the morning show…I came to help the Sultan, but now that it's you…I'd rather die…what's the frown? Isn't pointless bloodshed (yay! Yes, I'm violent) what you love?" Soi Fong spat the words coldly at Yoruichi's fallen face.

"I don't have to--"

"You kill them with silk scarves…" Yoruichi looked slightly shocked. "To keep them beautiful after death without spilling blood too…unlike what happened…eleven years ago…"

"Look, eleven years ago it wasn't my fault!" Soi Fong just glared at her.

"I bet that… I bet that you don't even give a shit...so how many girls have you slept with?" Yoruichi looked taken aback at this before she replied coolly.

"Including y--"

"Shut Up!"

"Whatever, you won't die today… you can meet me at breakfast after you'd changed" with that said as coldly as she was the night before, Yoruichi walked away after retrieving her veil.

**Behold, the Mighty Sultan of Baghdad: Yoruichi Shihouin**

**I'm pissed right now…my parents keep going like "Do your freakin homework, I don't care if you're done!!! Go study!!!" I'm pissed at my Lang. Arts teacher too!!! She gave my a B on the quarter essay!!!! A B!!!!!! I CANT GET Bs!!!! I DON'T GET Bs!!! IM A FREAKIN GENIUS!!!! Now I have a A- in Lang. Arts!!!! ME!!!! I don't get A-s!!! Nikko says because I'm a bitch and the teacher hates me… 'blasts his head off' WHO'S THE BITCH NOW!!!! I'm mad at my crush too!!! Why do I miss ---(unspecified gender) so much!!!!**

**--sighs--**

**Anyways, I've planned a special twist, which I hope will be shocking…Soi Fong is…has…had…well…you'll see…-smirks evilly--HAHA you thought I was going to tell you…too bad read to find out!!! **


	7. Chapter Five: Submission to Fate

**Yay!!! I feel loved!!! This story surpassed my best story…well now this story is my best story…the other story I wrote when I was depressed and half-asleep plus I had a hangover from too much soda…yea…Thanks to reviewers!!! Don't have no flames yet!!! Sometimes I like flames then I can laugh and say 'bitch'…well on with the story…hope you get an heart attack…Soi Fong has a ------…well it's not that shocking…lol…good luck…by the way I figured it out there is either going to be 15 or 16 chapters…just so you know**

Chapter Five: Submission to Fate

Soi Fong sighed as she made her way to the dining room, now fully dressed. _How can the Sultan be Yoruichi?!? How?!? HOW?!? _The discovery of the Sultan's identity left Soi Fong's mind in desperate turmoil. As she entered, the Sultan looked up at her, veiled again. Soi Fong sat her self at the farthest chair from the Sultan and began eating aware of golden eyes looking at her from across the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked uninterestedly

"I've already eaten…"

"If you want to say something, say it" Soi Fong said coldly as she looked up from her meal, eyes not showing the confusion and hysteria occurring in her mind right now.

"Soi Fong, I--." Yoruichi stopped when she heard the call to Farj, (I think that's what the morning prayer is called, correct me if I'm wrong) she sighed and faced south, to Mecca where the holy kaaba was. Before she began the familiar rituals, she looked at Soi Fong who already started, bowing low, all the way to the ground.

After she was done with all the rituals Soi Fong stood up and made her way to the door, saying no goodbyes. The stress was going to break her. She needed to be out of _her _presence. _Now._ A tan hand closed around her wrist as she reached for the door.

"Let. Go." She said not looking up at Yoruichi.

"No."

"Let. Go." She tried to twist her arm away, but Yoruichi roughly pinned her to the door. Unveiling herself, Yoruichi forced a rough kiss on Soi Fong's soft lips and looked solemnly at the smaller girl.

"You're pathetic; you live life killing innocent people, treating everyone as whores. Well, I'm not your whore Yoruichi, you have no right to even touch me, you're lower than shit!" Soi Fong spat and struggled with all her might. Yoruichi banged her against the door knocking the breath from her lungs.

"Don't forget who you were married to last night don't forget who has claim on your life don't forget who has claim on your father's life!" Yoruichi whispered threateningly into Soi Fong's ear and she stopped struggling.

Yoruichi sighed and said "Eleven years ago…eleven years ago I…I never meant for it to happen that way…I never meant to hurt anyone…I never meant to hurt _her_--."

"You have no right to even mention her!!!" Soi Fong screamed as tears started to trickle down her face. "I hate you Yoruichi!!! You messed up my family, my life--you killed my sister!!! I'll never forgive you, Yoruichi Shihouin!!!"

Yoruichi looked mortified for a moment before a cold blankness entered her eyes. "Anyhow, don't for get who you belong to now, don't forget where you stand, that is your fate." She looked Soi Fong's sobbing form before leaving with her veil, even if her eyes didn't show it leaving a cloudy aura of sadness.

_--Eleven Years Ago--_

"_Daddy, Daddy do you think the Sultan will come and say hi today?" asked an excited Soi Fong three days after she was escorted home by him._

"_The Sultan's a busy man, Shaolin."_

_Soi Fong sighed and said "Okay…ne, ne-san where are you going?"_

"_Huh, what's that, Shaolin?" said her referred to sister, soft features questioning as she turned back._

"_Never mind, can I go with you ne-san?"_

"_I'm sorry, Shaolin, I can't take you with me."_

"_Awww, what are you doing?"_

"_I can't tell you but one day, you might be able to know" her sister said with a hint of sadness in her voice._

'_Ne-san probably just don't want to take me with he' Soi Fong thought, and followed her sister out the door. She tried to stay unnoticeable but she did make a considerable amount of noise a couple of times, her sister seemed too distracted to notice. Soi Fong followed her sister until they came to a narrow alley. 'Why would ne-san want to come here?' Soi Fong thought peering in, she gasped._

"_Y-Yoruichi-san" Soi Fong's sister gasped as the lavender haired woman pushed her against the alley wall, biting hungrily into her soft neck._

"_What's the formality?" Yoruichi whispered teasingly into her ear, as she tugged at her lover's top while nibbling on her ear._

_Soi Fong stared wide eyed at the two lovers, too innocent to be turned on but unable to close her eyes._

"_Why'd you stop?" said Soi Fong's sister already enchanted by fiery lust._

"_We have a little visitor…" Soi Fong knew she was found but was rooted to the ground even as Yoruichi calmly said, "Show yourself." Soi Fong walked slowly into the open, eyes not daring to meet Yoruichi's calm eyes or her sister's aghast eyes. _

"_Sh-Shaolin" stammered her sister, she took a deep breath to calm herself and looked to Yoruichi for guidance but found that her lover was staring at Soi Fong who was obviously in as much turmoil as herself._

"_N-Ne-san, I-I'm sorry I followed you here…N-Ne-san?...A-Are you mad?" Soi Fong looked pleadingly at her sister but was aware of gold eyes on her the whole time._

"_No, Shaolin, I'm not mad." Said the young adult in burdened breaths. "Shaolin, c-can you keep what you saw today a secret, from mom and dad?"_

_Soi Fong looked at her sister stunned; she had always been the most mature, the perfect role model and now she was keeping secrets under her own parents' noses. "Ne-san…I…I will…but promise me you're not doing anything wrong..."_

_Her sister gave her a sincere but stressed smile and said "I promise."_

_--Two Weeks Later--_

"_Shaolin have you seen your sister? She's never home lately, she didn't even come home two nights ago." her father sighed worriedly._

_Shaolin sighed and stepped out the house, preparing to search every nook and cranny of the city but heard moaning behind the house._

"_N-Ne-san? Ne-san why are you two so close to the house?"_

"_Shaolin? Yoruichi-san just came so…is there something you need?"_

"_Father's looking for you, ne-san."_

"_Really! Thanks Shaolin." Her sister hurried to the house leaving Yoruichi and Soi Fong._

"_You're cute." Yoruichi said as she caught Soi Fong in a soft kiss. Soi Fong stared at her shocked and wide-eyed._

"_Y-Yoruichi-san?"_

"_Call me Yoruichi." Yoruichi smiled lightly at the girl's innocent stammers._

"_Yoruichi, I think my dad is on to us, he keeps asking who I've been with lately…I don't think we should meet for today." Soi Fong's sister said nervously when she returned._

"_Okay" Yoruichi replied calmly. Soi just looked at her sister hoping her sister didn't see through her false calm._

_A minute after Soi Fong's sister left, Yoruichi made her leave, "Bye."_

"_W-Wait! You're just going to do 'that' and leave!"_

_Yoruichi turned around, listening amused although she didn't show it._

"_You're…you're"_

"_You're what?"_

"_You're…" Soi Fong didn't dare say it._

"_I'm not cheating your sister." Yoruichi said simply. And paused. "You're cute, I like you."_

"_W-What?" Soi Fong looked at Yoruichi like she was crazy. Yoruichi stepped toward Soi Fong for another kiss, Soi Fong couldn't move. She came to her senses when their lips met. "Huh…Yoruichi…I…I…this…I…want…" Soi said muffled by Yoruichi's lips. Soi gasped for breath when Yoruichi finally broke the kiss._

"_What do you want?" Yoruichi asked and when Soi didn't answer she said "Do you want more?"_

"_N-no I want…I want my sister to be happy, please don't hurt her." Soi Fong said innocently._

"_Okay…" Yoruichi said solemnly. "What else do you want?"_

"_I…" Soi said blushing._

"_Go ahead."_

"_I want to be strong like the Sultan, so I can help people, I want to be strong so I can help he Sultan bring happiness to people."_

"_Really?" Yoruichi asked a hint of knowing in her eyes._

"_Yeah! You know, I really met the Sultan once, he's really nice!"_

"_Are you interested in learning Martial Arts then? Martial Arts will help you be strong, if you learn Martial Arts you will be unbeatable since you want to help people. I'll teach you"_

"_You…" Soi said uncertainly._

"_You don't trust my skills? Or…You don't trust me?"_

"_N-no you can teach me…" Soi said. "Yoruichi-san? What's your last name?"_

"_Why?"_

"_You remind me of someone I know…"_

"_I'll tell you on one condition, you call me Yoruichi."_

"_Okay…"_

"_My last name is Shihouin, I'm Yoruichi Shihouin."_

"_Shihouin…isn't that the Sultan's last name?"_

"_Yeah but I'm not related to him." Yoruichi said with a hint of hate in her voice._

"_O-okay…"_

_--Two Weeks Later--_

_--After Training--_

"_Shaolin…can I call you Soi Fong?"_

"_H-how do you know that name?" Soi Fong said embarrassed._

"_Your sister mentioned it."_

"_O-okay you can call me that…"_

"_Soi Fong…do you trust me?"_

" _Y-Yoruichi, I--."_

_Yoruichi kissed her this time deeper than before._

"_I like you, Soi"_

"_Yoruichi, you promised…don't forget your promise don't hurt my sister…please"_

"_I won't, I swear."_

"_Okay…Yoruichi…I trust you"_

_--One Month After--_

_Soi Fong paced slowly home from training. She heard shouting when she got near and quickened her pace._

"_I can like who I like, Father don't be stubborn!"_

"_It's a woman! A woman! How am I to show my face with such disgraceful news about my daughter!"_

_Soi Fong ran in the house and tried to stop the arguing kin._

"_Ne-san, father please stop!"_

"_I don't care anymore, I'm leaving" _

"_Ne-san don't go!"_

"_Stop Shaolin, she is no daughter of mine." Said the distressed father and left._

_Halfway out the door, Soi Fong's sister made a gurgling noise. "Huh?" She fell heavily._

"_N-ne-san!"_

_Soi Fong ran up to her fallen sister and withdrew the blade from her throat._

"_Ne-san!"_

"_Shaolin…it's okay Shaolin, don't cry, goodbye"_

"_Don't say goodbye!"_

"_Hm?"_

"_If you say goodbye, it means we'll never meet again, that there's no hope." Soi Fong collapsed into tears._

_--One Week Later--_

_Soi Fong woke up at the crack of dawn, her head was spinning. Her mother had died in her sleep muttering her sister's name three days ago. Both their funerals had been yesterday. Her father escaped the stress by working in late as possible, not arriving home until who knows when. She got up and walked to her draw and took out a knife, on it engraved two letters : __**YS**_

_She muttered what she have been muttering since she saw the two inscribed letters, "YORUICHI SHIHOUIN I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!"_

_--Flash Back End--_

**Submit to Fate, Souls to be entwined.**

**Note: The flash back was in Soi Fong's memories so she doesn't know some key points so it can be a bit confusing. Also, you know for Soi's sister, can anyone think of a name for me? That'd be appreciated! Also, visit my profile for a link to how Yoruichi is supposed to look like as the Sultan, it's ****not**** Yoruichi, it's a character from Angel Sanctuary that I think is sexy but the design would be similar, oh there's a picture of angel sanctuary I like too, can anyone figure out why? Yes, there's yaoi in Angel Sanctuary!!! I like SetsunaXKira but noooooo he had to get with his friggin sister!!! I'm serious!!! And Kira had to freakin die!!! The Hell is that!!! Oh well… The yuri couples I like in that series is KuraiXBelial/Mad Hatter (that's yuri right? Belial is blank…) but if I picked…I'd like KuraiXMe!!! YEAH I DO HAVE PROBLEMS!!! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!! **

**I'm thinking of doing a one shot of this couple…give me ideas people…oh and also you know how I said "Go Hollencrest Adv. Bands!!!" Does anyone here go to hollencrest???...just asking…that'd be interesting if I met someone that did…This chapter took me forever!!! I was playing my flute at the same time I was writing this cause it missed me… my clarinet still didn't come yet… TTTT …and I was uploading vids for me and my friends, search HollenGo on youtube!! … I was going to update this yesterday but my mom needed the computer and my dad got mad at me for staying up at the other computer…KUSO!!!...I also felt uncomfortable writing the scene in the alley…--blushes--…I'M ONLY TWELVE OKAY!!!...YEAH I'M IMATURE!!! SCREW THAT!!!...I'm listening to the Rasmus and Story of the year right know and some of their songs are good for this couple… if you squint… and look at the lyrics…I like keep your heart broken and sail away from the rasmus A LOT! I like until the day I die from story of the year too…I like more than that much but I'm too lazy to list it all and it's almost midnight… **


	8. Chapter Six: A Growth in Feelings

**I can't believe someone thought I was 15 or 16 oh well…that just means I write good…--lifts head proudly--…well I'm happy…Thnx to you all!!! BTW What did you guys think of the Sultan picture and the other picture on my profile? The next few chapters is short and doesn't add to the plot very much it just shows how Soi Fong and Yoruichi's feelings start to grow…it's not exactly filler but not exactly important but if you don't read it you'll be on my hate list/ death note (yes I have one, I write in it everyday) cause I worked hard on this…there's a flashback in this chapter too. This chapter will take a while cause I have to do my HW and my clarinet (which is fucking sexy) came and school starts the day after tomorrow (01/07)…Damn it…oh well at least I'll see my crush again… **

Chapter Six: A Growth in Feelings

It has been two days since Soi Fong last saw Yoruichi, she sighed while looking at the jewelry given to her when she became the Sultan's wife. _Items of bondage._

"If you don't like them, you can throw them away, just don't mope, you're not cute like that"

Soi Fong sighed, she knew Yoruichi would come sooner or later.

"The maids tell me you haven't been eating." Yoruichi waited for a reply no matter how cheeky, she did not get one. "When are you going to speak to me?" she said almost pleadingly. "How many times do I have to say sorry?" She got frustrated when there wasn't a reply. She approached the brooding women and took her wrist forcefully.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I never got to do you three nights ago, or _that night_ I should try my luck again shouldn't I?" she replied placing a rough kiss on Soi Fong's lips, already unveiled.

"S-Sultan?"

Yoruichi stopped, not turning around, being unveiled.

"What?" Yoruichi said coldly.

"Administer Fong requests your presence." The servant said voice showing the fear of a thousand deaths.

Yoruichi sighed like a child being denied a treat and given a chore. She leaned forward so Soi Fong felt hot breath by her ears, and whispered. "So you get to see your daddy before you get _fucked_ isn't that nice, the other girls didn't even get a chance." She smirked sadistically and told the servant to escort the Administer to the throne room. "This shall be fun…" she said to Soi Fong when they were alone. Soi Fong stiffened. "Your daddy still hates me right?"

"What do you plan to do?" she said half out of hatred half of fear.

"Fucking you," Yoruichi said simply, and half jokingly, but continued when she looked at Soi Fong's unsatisfied face. "I'm not going to do anything, okay?"

"My dad still hates you." Soi Fong said with unreadable emotion.

"I figured that out already."

"Yeah" Soi said as she prepared to meet her father.

_--Flashback--_

_--Eleven Years Ago--_

_--A month after her sister died--_

_Soi Fong laid awake and sighed, this morning was the first time she'd talked to her father since her mother's death, she told him about everything. She wished she didn't her immense hatred for Yoruichi was now shared by her father. 'It was not supposed to be this way, I'm the only one that's supposed to bear the pain of hatred' she thought restlessly, her father had suffered enough; he needn't worry himself with this._

"_Little Soi Fong has too much on her mind."_

_Soi Fong sat up shocked, to see Yoruichi at her window, covered in blood._

"_What's up, little bee has nothing to saw to her good friend, Yoruichi?" Yoruichi smiled insanely._

_Soi came to her senses, it was only hatred not shock that was rooting her to her bed, her fist clenched tightly. She knew she was no match for Yoruichi even in her crazed state, whether it be under the spell of alcohol or intoxicants._

_Soi frowned as Yoruichi came closer. "You are not welcome here." She said cynically. The smell of blood was very evident now. 'As if freshly spilled'_

"_And why would that be?"_

_Soi Fong just stared at her hatred filling every fiber of her soul. Then the room was in blur. Yoruichi had caught her punch with ease and returned with another punch Soi Fong barely caught. Yoruichi pulled Soi Fong closer, whispering into her ear as she pushed her on the bed._

"_Give me a night and I'll tell you everything."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I love you, Soi Fong."_

_Soi Fong struggled fiercely. "You expect me to take that after what you did to my sister!"_

"_You're foolish."_

"_Whose the foo--"_

_Yoruichi caught her in a deep kiss, and tore off her clothes with much practice. Just at that moment the door burst open._

"_Shaolin, what's the noise?!?" He froze at the scene before him. "Wh-who are you, what are you doing to my daughter?" He said in a strange calm._

"_Yoruichi Shihouin, at you service but, I believe Soi Fong would like me to make my leave now." She gave a wink to a shaken Soi and jumped out the window, leaving Soi and her father to much stress to come._

_--Flashback End--_

"Shaolin, you've lost weight." The old man said, sighing in relief his daughter is not a courpse, strangeled to death.

"So have you, father."

"Really? I haven't noticed, I skipped breakfast, I was very anxious to see you."

_The worry lines show all too well. _"I'm doing very well father, there is no need to worry about me."

"Administer Fong, please do not worry your daughter will be fine with me, but if you are unsure you may visit whenever you please." The Sultan cut in.

"Th-thank you, Sultan. Now, I must be on my way I have a meeting to attend. Thank you, again." The old man was genuinely happy, Soi Fong was glad.

"Goodbye, Administer, may Allah be with you."

"And, you, Sultan." Replied Soi Fong's father and left. Soi Fong and the Sultan sat in silence for a minute.

"Thank You." Soi Fong said almost to herself, but the sincerity carried to the Sultan's ears. He turned to Soi Fong, seeing her small but noticeable smile. _You're welcome._ He thought, happy to see that smile for the first time in eleven years.

**Wow you know the beginning message is so out dated, it's been almost a month…and I already took my first test on the clarinet…I got a 96, YEAH!!! WHAT NOW, CHRIS!!! That's all I'll try to update soon! **


	9. Chapter Seven: Dance of Passion

**Hey! So I'm like doing my math and language arts HW at the same time I'm like typing this, so if you see like: 1,587,8672 or something sorry but I have four pages of math and an essay plus a project due tomorrow…Enjoy I guess…oh BTW, people have been wanting Yoruichi to be a good guy, she's not going to be until like the last quarter or the story when the real killer is revealed…buuut I meant good guy as in officially…she's really a good guy from the start…it's all ……fault…HAHA I know you want to know!...too bad!!...Oh wow I'm soooo long winded…but I want more reviews!!! Reviews make me happy!!! It makes me feel loved! I want to be loved…wow that made me sound as desperate as Nikko……………….MONKEYS ARE SEXY!!!...O.O…Enjoy! **

Chapter Seven: Dance of Passion

"You expect me to go to a boring-ass party full of old farts, and especially with _you_."

"Yeah, what about it?" Yoruichi replied, almost smiling, Soi Fong's hostility had receded to cheeky comments and defiant remarks in this month. _Still hostile, but almost like old times._

"Pay me."

"I don't have a money tree or nothing, so how about I pay you with sex? I never got to do you that one time either." Yoruichi said, smirking. "Come on, the Sultan needs face and he needs his…charming wife to do so."

"So, are you asking me as the Sultan or Yoruichi Shihouin?"

"Which would you say yes to?"

Silence.

"Okay, obvious answer…I'm asking you as the Sultan."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Fine." Yoruichi said eyes twinkling.

--At the Party--

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Soi Fong said regretting she ever agreed to this torture.

"I can't believe this would actually be even more of a drag with you here." Yoruichi said, disguised as the Sultan, of course.

"…you didn't have to take me…" Soi Fong said looking at something in the distance only she could see.

"…I wanted to…but now I regret it…" Yoruichi said the last words jokingly.

"…"

"Hey."

"What?"

"Wanna dance or something?" Soi Fong looked at Yoruichi, the Sultan, expecting the mischievous grin she was used to. Being veiled, she could not see anything but glinting eyes.

"Fine…"

Eyes of fellow nobles followed them as the took stage, and started dancing to the exotic beat of drums and whatnot. Soi Fong despite her usual composedness was a fair dancer. Many eyes were on her, guiltily of course, for even if their wives did not find out, the Sultan surely would, and the pain of a million deaths was not a happy one.

Yoruichi also noticed Soi Fong and could feel her face heat up behind the veil as she looked Soi Fong over analyzing everything, her hips and waist as she followed the rhythm of the drums.

--After the party--

--the sultan's garden--

"You know I thought we'd never get away from the old farts." Soi Fong sighed.

"…"

"What's up?"

"Hm?" Yoruichi was still thinking about their rather arousing dance.

"Still thinking about the dance?"

Yoruichi just looked at her, lust dancing wildly in her eyes.

"Pervert."

Yoruichi blinked at being called that as if not really catching on.

"You want to do a real dance?" Soi Fong said seductively stepping closer. Yoruichi looked on not knowing what to expect. Soi Fong smiled vaguely.

In a flash of movement, Yoruichi found out what the "real dance" was, she barely caught the kick thrown at her. They continued this dance, one attacking another at defense, sometimes with the other countering. With this dance, they showed the passionate emotions held deep within. They showed their heart-wrenching love and fiery hate both knew they had for each other. They performed this dance until they could no more and lay on the grass watching the sunrise.

"Another dawn." Soi Fong murmured, not realizing the true significance of this.

"Yeah." Yoruichi watched the younger woman out of the corner of her eye.

"…"

"Soi Fong…" Yoruichi turned to face Soi Fong to find her asleep. She couldn't help but smile to herself. _Just like old times._ She leaned down and kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead, then on the lips, eyes shining more radiant than the sun and the moon.

"Yoruichi…" Soi said groggily.

"Hm?"

"You're a pervert."

Yoruichi blinked and smiled, catching on.

**Yeah this was a short chapter…and the beginning message is again out of date it's from yesterday… so review and I'll update later cause I need to sleep…C ya!**


End file.
